Workflow is typically described as the order in which activities take place to complete a process, for example, a business process. Workflow tools or engines are known in the art. A workflow engine allows a user to model business processes and control the order in which the activities associated with the business process are executed.
While workflow engines allow a user to model or control the flow of the business process, the implementation of a workflow engine is non trivial. A business analysis must be performed to determine the workflow model(s). Then, the workflow engine is installed and configured according to the business analysis. Depending on the business process, the configuration of the workflow engine can be quite complex. Installation and configuration is followed by user training. As can be appreciated implementation can be not only expensive but resource intensive.
In view of the complexity and expense associated with existing workflow tools, there remains a need in the art for improvements and new features.